Peak Performance (episode)
With the Borg threat in mind, Starfleet stages a war-game simulation pitting Captain Picard and the Enterprise against Commander Riker and the eighty-year-old starship Hathaway. However, when the Ferengi suddenly attack, the Enterprise is crippled forcing Picard into a seemingly no-win situation. Summary The rendezvouses with a shuttlecraft carrying the famed strategist Sirna Kolrami en route to a battle simulation in which Commander Riker will command an inferior ship, the eighty year old . Kolrami is a Zakdorn, a race which has been feared for 9 millennia as having the most innately strategic minds in the known galaxy. Captain Picard and Riker are at first reluctant to take part in this simulation as they believe diplomacy and exploration are the more important mandates of Starfleet. However, because of the newly discovered Borg threat, they decide it is a good idea to hone their tactical skills so as to have as many options as possible in crisis situations. Picard gives Riker his choice of officers (save Data, who will be his first officer while Riker is absent). Riker goes down to engineering to ask Geordi La Forge to join him. Next, he goes to Worf's quarters, where Worf is attempting to build a wooden ship. Worf thinks the exercise is a waste of time because "if there is nothing to lose, then there is nothing to gain." But Riker baits Worf with the problem, "You're out-manned, you're out-gunned, you're out-equipped; what else have you got?" Worf answers with, "Guile" and agrees to join the team. Finally, Riker asks Wesley Crusher to come along as an observer. Before starting the simulation, Riker challenges Kolrami to a game of Strategema, of which Kolrami is a 3rd level Grandmaster. The challenge takes place in Ten Forward, with a large audience. Worf informs Riker that he has wagered heavily that Riker will take Kolrami past the 6th plateau. Data is intrigued by the Human urge to compete. Dr. Pulaski and La Forge suggest that Data challenge Kolrami to a game of Strategema. Both of them would like to see Kolrami's smugness taken down a notch. Riker assumes his seat opposite Kolrami and the game begins. However, it is over almost as soon as it begins, Kolrami winning by a large margin (100-23). Riker and his team beam over to the Hathaway, and are given 48 hours to get the ship into working order. On seeing the condition of the Hathaway, Worf is not enthusiastic, but Riker is. Wesley and La Forge are in engineering. La Forge doesn't think they can attain warp speed as there are not very many dilithium crystals and no antimatter to power the warp drive. Back on the Enterprise, Kolrami challenges Data to a game of Strategema (after Dr. Pulaski goads him into it). He has nothing to gain by beating a computer, but everything to lose if Data wins. Worf suggests using the Enterprise s sensors against it to create a false image of another hostile ship. Wesley wants to beam back to the Enterprise, under the guise of shutting down a science experiment for his plasma physics class. Picard and Kolrami allow it as long as he has no other contact. Wesley tells his escort that his experiment is ruined and that he will have to dispose of it by beaming it into space. However, he instead beams the experiment onto the Hathaway. Data and Kolrami prepare to play Strategema. The game is more evenly matched, but Kolrami again wins (100-81). He offers Data a rematch. Deanna Troi consoles Data as Pulaski is amazed as Data is supposed to be infallible. Back on the bridge, Kolrami displays a lack of confidence in Riker. Picard takes him aside and Kolrami says that he has found Riker "wanting". He does not think that Riker will make a good captain because he makes light of serious situations. Picard sticks up for him, saying that his joviality is his leadership style. Data has removed himself from bridge duty because of his loss to Kolrami. Troi tries to counsel him to learn from his mistakes. But Data has performed a diagnostic of his systems, and found that he has made no mistakes, and therefore his deductive capabilities should be questioned. Pulaski later tells Data that he should rebound from his loss rather than sulking and licking his wounds. But Data is still concerned about giving unsound advice. Troi and Pulaski approach Picard about Data's condition. He is not pleased, but goes to see Data anyway. Picard tells him that he might make a mistake, but that does not alter his duty and that it is possible to lose without making mistakes. Wesley and La Forge are hooking up Wes's experiment, which can be used to fuel their warp engines because it contains antimatter. Riker walks in and accuses him of cheating, to which Wesley says he was told to improvise. La Forge thinks that they can use the rig to achieve warp 1 for less than two seconds, but there is a chance that they could stall the Hathaway. An hour before the battle, Data briefs Picard and Troi on Riker's past use of tactics. This dissolves into a circular debate over whether Riker will play into their knowledge of his tactics, or their knowledge that he knows they know. Troi interrupts with some practical advice concerning Riker's temperament, and suggests that he will fight to the bitter end, and that the more desperate his situation, the harder he will fight. The battle commences. Picard initiates the Kumar Maneuver to get Riker to tip his hand. At Worf's suggestion, Riker counters with the Talupian Maneuver and readies one of their tricks. Suddenly, a Romulan warship appears, and the Enterprise attacks it, but it is only a hologram. The Hathaway scores several hits as the Enterprise is otherwise engaged. Picard changes the access codes on the Enterprise, and prepares to fire. The Hathaway prepares the warp jump. A Ferengi warship appears, and the Enterprise ignores it. But this time it is real, and scores several real hits on the Enterprise, weakening its shields and disabling the transporters. Neither ship can attack the Ferengi, as neither has any real weapons that are operable. Picard refuses to abandon the crew on the Hathaway and retreat (as Kolrami orders). The Ferengi are confused why the Enterprise was attacking (and now defending) the Hathaway. They believe they have the upper hand, as both ships are unarmed, and that the Hathaway has some secret value. They give the Enterprise 10 minutes to surrender the Hathaway and leave in peace. Picard confers with Riker who informs him about the warp capability of the Hathaway. Data formulates a plan to fire photon torpedoes at the Hathaway, which will jump to warp right after the torpedoes detonate, thus making the Ferengi momentarily think that the Hathaway has been destroyed. Riker agrees to the plan despite the possibility that they will be destroyed if their warp drive doesn't function. The plan works. As Picard negotiates with the Ferengi, the Hathaway projects a false Federation starship image on the Ferengi warship's sensors, making the Ferengi think they have been outmaneuvered. They retreat, and Kolrami admits to underestimating Riker. As the Enterprise tows the Hathaway to the nearest starbase, Data and Kolrami engage in a rematch of Strategema. Kolrami is intent on the game, but Data is calm. Both players have made over 30,000 moves over the course of the record-setting game, and the numbers are still climbing rapidly. Finally, Kolrami throws down his controls in disgust. He accuses Data of making a mockery of him, and storms off. Data explains that instead of playing to win the game, he played for a stalemate, passing up obvious avenues of advancement and simply countering Kolrami's own advances again and again until Kolrami finally ran out of patience. Thus, Data declared that though he had not strictly defeated Kolrami, he had "busted him up". Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Starfleet Battle Simulation|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Memorable Quotes "Bye-bye Hathaway!" : - Ensign Burke "It is possible to commit no mistakes and still lose. That is not a weakness, that is life." : - Picard "You'll have warp drive, captain, though it may not be what you expected." "I think that deserves some kind of explanation." "We'll have warp 1 for about…" "…just under two seconds." "That's not long enough for an escape, but used as a surprise, it may give a strategic advantage." "Sir, ''all of this is theoretical." "''And if your theory fails to pay off?" "Have you ever driven a Grenthemen water hopper?" "Sure." "You ever pop the clutch?" "You're saying we're going to ''stall the Hathaway?" "''And the ''Enterprise will waltz right over and pulverize us." :- '''Geordi', Riker, and Wesley "If winning is not important, Commander, why keep score?" : - Worf "Less than one hour away from a battle simulation and I have to go handhold an android." "The burden of command." : - Picard and Dr. Pulaski "Use their moment of indecision to escape." "I have 40 crew members aboard the Hathaway..." "Who should be sacrificed to save a thousand. Acceptable tactical losses, considering the circumstances." "Not to me." :- Kolrami and Picard "Present context, what did she mean by 'bust him up'?" "In her own way, Dr. Pulaski was instructing you to take the shortest route to victory" "As opposed to what?" :- Data and Counselor Troi prior to Data's first strategema match against Kolrami "No. I was playing only for a standoff – a 'draw.' While Kolrami was dedicated to winning, I was able to pass up obvious avenues of advancement and settle for a balance. Theoretically, I should be able to challenge him indefinitely." "Then you have beaten him." "A matter of perspective doctor. In the strictest sense I did not win." (together) "Data!" "I busted him up." (Cheers) : - Data, Dr. Pulaski, and Troi "On the captain's command, we will fire four photon torpedoes directly at the ''Hathaway. One millisecond after its detonation, the computer will trigger your warp jump." "''Wait a minute I think I hate this plan. Data, we are not even sure our warp jump will work." "If the warp engines fail to function, the result could be... unfortunate." "Very unfortunate. We will be dead." : - Data, La Forge, and Worf Background Information Story and production *Melinda Snodgrass recalled, "I loved that script. When I came in, I thought it was a wonderful vehicle for Jonathan and I had a lot of fun doing the rewrite. I really enjoyed writing action, but we had a hard time selling it, because it costs a lot of money to have spaceships fight." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) *The dilithium pieces were in reality wax from a blue candle. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *The footage of the USS Enterprise-D towing the USS Hathaway is recycled from . *The Hathaway s main bridge is a minor redress of the Enterprise-D's battle bridge, last seen in . The original battle bridge set was itself a redress of Kirk's Enterprise bridge, from the first three Star Trek films, and had previously served, with some subtle differences, as the Stargazer's bridge in . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Continuity *Roy Brocksmith later appeared in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode as Razka Karn. *Armin Shimerman who played the Ferengi captain in this episode, went on to play Quark on DS9. *This episode presents the first look at the inside of a non-''Galaxy''-class Federation starship since . It is notable for featuring the series' only shots of a Constellation-class main engineering section. *The Ferengi refer to the Hathaway's warp drive as the "lightspeed drive". This is the first and only time that warp drive has been referred to in this way. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Zakdorn species. *Picard makes reference to the "Borg threat" introduced in "Q Who." *Riker tells the Enterprise "Captain Riker's never lost." In "A Matter of Honor", Riker, as acting captain of the Klingon vessel [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]], forced the surrender of the Enterprise. Reception * Maurice Hurley commented, "A good idea that worked. The war games were fun, and the characters were good." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Director Robert Scheerer remarked, "A fun episode. And I love Roy Brocksmith. He is just a wonderful comedic actor. I've used him two or three times on other shows." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 24, catalogue number VHR 2507, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.7, catalogue number VHR 4743, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher Special appearance by *Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest stars *Roy Brocksmith as Sirna Kolrami *Armin Shimerman as Bractor *David L. Lander as a tactician Co-stars *Leslie Neale as Ensign Nagel *Glenn Morshower as Ensign Burke Uncredited co-stars * Richard Sarstedt as a Helmsman * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace References 9000 years ago; 2285; Achilles; antimatter; Avidyne engines; betting pool; Borg; Braslota system; ; Copernicus Ship Yards; dedication plaque; ; Ferengi; Grenthemen water hopper; ''Hathaway'', USS; Kei; Kreechta; Kumeh maneuver; laser pulse system; Luna; Oneamisu sector; Operation Lovely Angel; opti-cable; plasma physics; ''Potemkin'', USS; rabbit; Sakharov; sensors; star cruiser; Starfleet battle simulation; Strategema; Talupian maneuver; Tholians; Totoro; Yoyodyne Division; Yuri; Zakdorn |next= }} de:Galavorstellung es:Peak Performance fr:Peak Performance ja:TNG:限りなき戦い nl:Peak Performance Category:TNG episodes